Daikaiju Battle Galaxy
Daikaiju Battle Galaxy (大怪獣バトルギャラクシー, Daikaijū Batoru Gyarakushī) is the first GENERATION series of Super Sentai. This series is no Rangers and mechas, but only just monsters. Story After the movie, Dillain rejoined old teammates and go to Kaiju World then see every Kaiju in the universes. King Julien greatest built the Dillain's own starship called Drago Carrier inside the ZERO Machines to help traveled the Kaiju World. Characters GUYS *Dillain Joo *Rumi Eleking *Langley *Cheran *Achangna Support GUYS *Samuel Joo *Eureka *Peter *Professor Enter *SpaceGodzilla *Godzilla *Gigan *Kaito Daimon *Pete *Rei *Kate Dex Troop *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto Death Gene *Des-Burado of Kuriy (disguise as Super Kaiju before an former Death Lord) Equipments *Kaijunizer *Groundizer *Drago Carrier **Star ZERO (combo of Z, E, R and O) ***ZERO Machines *Battle Cruiser Cannon (resembled of Mega SquadonBazooka) *LeoDrillSpear Locations *Dillain's house *Dr. Fujika's Base Lab *Kaiju Tournament Championship Monsters Protagonist's Monsters Dillain's Monsters *Indragosaurus (1, Nickname: Indrago)/Battle Indragosaurus/EV2/EVBurst *Eleking Langley's Monsters *Skyphoenix (3, Nickname: Skybird)/Fire Mode/Battle Skyphoenix/EV2 *Stagora (combify and mutated of Insectus and Stagsectis II after Eleking accidentally merging with Red Gomora's data) Cheran's Monsters *Rhinodon (2, Nickname: Rhinoz)/Battle Rhinodon/EV2 *Arigera (37, formerly given by Dillain) Livy's Monsters *Grounleon/GrounT-Rex/GrounLeojin (20, with combines GrounBoy and GrounGirl) **GrounBoy (20) **GrounGirl (20) Samuel's Monsters *Gomora Kaito's Monsters *EX Gomora Antagonist's Monsters Shadow's Monsters *Dashrush (20) *King Ruslay (20, but it destroyed by Belix) Kiriy's Monsters *Fury Dragonzer *Minoturo (19 and 32, destroyed by Indrago's Flaming Shot, Skybird's Infinity Sky, Rhinoz's Super Crash and GrounLeojin's Tri-Leon Strike) *Ghost Hunter X (24 and 25, delivering the final blow by Indrago EVBurst) *Blast Hunter X (42, destroyed by EX Gomora) Enemy Monsters List of the Monsters in the episodes. *Dorango (1) *Tyranis (2) *Raptoris/Raptosar (3 and 4) *Dynabird (5) *Bugsectis (6) *Stagsectis (7) *Crabstew (8) *Train Ghost (9) *Red Crimson (10) *Nova Robot (11) *Indrago-Rex (12) *Demonlord (13 and 14) *Deltia (15) *Super Kaiju (16, before disguise as Kiriy) *Triopede (18) *Belix (20) *Robot Gotcha (21) *Stagsectis II (22) *Crabstew Super (23) *Nejilira (27) *Dorango II (28) *Claymor (29) *Roostar (30) *Red Gomora (31) *Tormon (33) *Beeticle (34) *Meteos (35) *Praytis (36) *Indasir (37) *Male Bugsectis (38) *Mammodon (39) *Geysar (40) *Red King (41) Episodes These episodes are monster's name and versus. #The Kaiju, Indragonsaurus #Indrago vs. Rhinodon #Indrago vs. Skyphoenix #Indrago, Skybird and Rhinoz vs. Raptosar #Rhinoz vs. Dynabird #Skybird vs. Bugsectis (Part One) #Skybird and Rhinoz vs. Stagsectus (Part Two) #Indrago vs. Crabstew #Three Kaiju vs. Train Ghost #Indrago vs. Red Crimson #Three Kaiju vs Nova Robot #Indrago vs Indrago-Rex #Three Kaiju vs. Demonlord (Part One) #Three Kaiju vs. Demonlord (Part Two) #Indrago and Rhinoz vs. Deltia #Indrago vs Super Kaiju (Part One) #Three Kaiju vs. Fury Dragonzer (Part Two) #The Battle Cruiser Cannon #Three Kaiju vs. Minoturo #Grounleon #Indrago and Grounleon vs. Robot Gotcha #Four Kaiju vs. Stagsectis II #Rhinoz vs. Crabstew Super #Four Kaiju vs. Ghost Hunter X (Part One) #Indrago vs. Ghost Hunter X (Part Two) #Skybird, Rhinoz and Grounleon vs. Indrago EVBurst: Bursting Rampage #Indrago vs. Nejalira #Grounleon and Rhinoz vs. Dorango II #Four Kaiju vs. Claymor #Grounleon vs. Roostar #Indrago vs. Red Gomora #Four Kaiju vs. Minoturo #The Kaiju Championship Tournament (Part One) #KCT: Indrago vs. Beeticle (Part Two) #KCT: Indrago vs. Meteos (Part Three) #KCT Semi-Final: Eleking vs. Praytis (Part Four) #KCT Final: Indrago vs. Indasir (Part Five) #The Birth of Stagora #Seven Kaiju vs. Mammodon #Rhinoz and Arigera vs. Geysar #Skybird and Stagora vs. Red King #The Mysterious Boy Again, Kaito Daimon and EX Gomora #Dillain's Indrago vs. Kaito's EX Gomora: Battle Again Movies *Daikaiju Galaxy: Attack of the Tokyo Triva *After Trilogy series, this GENERATION series are less than cartoonish and more reality and digital movements. Category:Animes Category:TV Series